THE GIGOLO
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Mendekati hari pernikahan, Byun Baekhyun sedih karena ia mungkin tak akan bisa memiliki malam panas dengan suaminya. Jadi ia meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang temannya kira bisa membantunya. CHANBAEK/ YAOI /MPREG /Oneshoot / Sorry for Typo.


Dalam sebuah gedung berisikan musik yang tengah dimainkan oleh DJ dengan volume keras ditemani lampu kerlap kerlip menghiasi ruangan yang dipenuhi adam dan hawa berpakaian sexy tengah berjoget ria mengikuti alunan musik.

Sedang didepan sebuah bar, terdapat seorang lelaki tinggi mengenakan pakaian berupa jas berwarna coklat tanpa dalaman membuat dada bidangnya terlihat, celana memiliki warna senada dengan rambut bergaya comma hair.

Dia Park Chanyeol, seorang gigolo yang memang langganan club malam ini. Chanyeol mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang kala itu, ia membutuhkan uang.

Dulu ayahnya juga seorang gigolo terkenal, tapi seseorang membencinya menyuruh menusuknya dibagian perut. Hal membuat dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang gigolo kembali berkat itu, tusukan itu telah mengakibatkan jaringan organ yang terhubung dengan intimnya rusak dan membuat ayahnya menjadi seorang impoten.

Ayahnya sempat menjadi gelandangan untuk mendapat uang. Tapi, di sudah meninggal karena kembali mendapat tusukan didada kirinya oleh preman yang berusaha merebut uang yang ayahnya miliki

Dia tengah berdiri sambil menikmati minuman alkoholnya. Sebelum seorang wanita mendekat lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Hallo mister, Chanyeol." Pakaiannya berwarna hitam dengan bagian dada yang rendah membuat payudara itu seperti akan meloncat siap keluar.

Dia bersama lelaki pendek bernama Suho, teman karib Chanyeol dan si wanita itu bernama, Irene.

"Salinan bajakan Long Island, tolong." Wanita itu memesan minuman pada si bertender.

Suho mengerjitkan dahinya aneh, "Apa itu?"

Si wanita langsung menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada kesal, "Hanya cola, dasar bodoh. Yang seperti itu saja tak tahu." Dumelnya kearah Suho, tapi ia tersenyum ketika menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjuk Irene, "Aku sering melihatmu." Ujarnya.

"Cola."

Irene tersenyum, lalu menunjuk dada Suho yang tengah memesan cola, "Aku kemari ingin melihatnya."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Suho, membuat gerakan 'Ok' oleh jarinya, "Dia yang paling mahal." Ujarnya becanda sambil menatap Irene. Mendengar itu Suho mengusap rambutnya, seolah bangga.

"Jika dia punya pekerjaan. Kubiarkan dia menghasilkan uang untukmu." Lalu Irene tersenyum menatap Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyerjitkan dahinya, "Kau mulai menarik."

Irene menatap Chanyeol sebentar "Tidak lagi." Ia menatap Suho dengan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya mencari seseorang, "Kemana temanmu?"

Irene tersenyum menyangga lengannya di bahu Chanyeol, "Kelihatannya kau mulai peduli pada Yejin?" Dia terkekeh, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Suho hanya menatap Chanyeol menggoda sambil memimun cola menggunakan sedotan. Lalu dia terdiam, melepaskan hisapannya fokus menatap seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga melihat kesana-kemari seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Pakaian jasnya rapi sekali dan mahal, dia terlihat bukan seseorang dari kalangan biasa. Karena ia seperti keheranan. Suho mengerutkan dahinya lalu memberi kode pada kedua orang itu dengan menunjuk menggunakan dagu, dan dia berjalan menghampiri lelaki manis itu. Dia langsung tahu, bahwa lelaki itu seorang submissive.

Chanyeol dan Irene menoleh kebelakang, matanya mengikuti kemana perginya Suho.

Suho menyapa lelaki manis itu, "Hallo. Ada yang bisaku bantu?" Tanyanya ramah, siapa tahu lelaki manis ini meminta bantuannya.

Lelaki mungil yang baru menuruni tangga tersenyum dengan manis lalu mengangguk, "Aku mencari Park Chanyeol."

Suho menoleh pada rekannya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Aku Chanyeol. Bisa ku bantu?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar namanya di sebut sambil menatap lelaki manis itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol lalu memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Baekhyun. Temanku Luhan merekomendasikan ku untuk datang." Terangnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk dahinya mencoba mengingat, "Ya, aku ingat. Luhan menelponku."

Suho hanya mendengarkan kedua orang itu, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti bahwa pembicaraan ini masalah bisnis tak jauh dari hal itu.

"Bisa kita berbicara di tempat pribadi?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan berharapnya yang lucu.

...

Mereka tengah duduk saling berhadapan diatas sofa merah di ruang VIP yang telah mereka pesan, Chanyeol menuangkan sebuah minuman kedalam gelas kecil untuk dirinya.

Tapi, Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya lalu meneguknya langsung, setelahnya dia mengerjit sambil menghela nafas saat merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kelakuan lelaki dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk menuangkan minumannya kembali di gelas yang berbeda sambil berbicara, "Jangan khawatir, apapun yang kau katakan di ruangan ini, akan terdengar hanya diruangan ini." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum membenarkan jasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku ingin kau membantuku."

Chanyeol yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya lalu kakinya ikut menyilang bertumpu di paha yang satunya, "Tergantung aku bisa atau tidak."

Baekhyun menghela nafas menatap ke lantai, "Aku lelaki batu."

Chanyeol langsung mengerjit bingung, "Lelaki batu?."

"Dokter bilang rectumku terlalu keras dan sulit ejakulasi juga. Ketika aku akan berhubungan badan dengan kekasihku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, lebih tepatnya kita. Setiap kita akan memasuki acara inti, kekasih-kekasihku seakan sulit menerobos lubangku dan tidak ada yang bisa." Dia menjelaskannya tapi bisa terlihat raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesenduan.

"Kudengar.. kau bisa mengoperasinya?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat, "Ya. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar itu, "Lalu.. apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengulum bibirnya sebelum mengatakan, "Aku akan menikah dua bulan lagi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Selamat." Ujarnya.

"Aku ingin calon suamiku menyentuhku." Dia mengulirkan tatapannya ke lantai lagi, "Karena aku ingin hidup normal, punya sex yang hebat dengannya." Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat mengucapkan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk menatap minumannya.

Baekhyun lalu menatap kembali pada wajah Chanyeol, "Kudengar kau bisa memuaskan wanita dan submissive lelaki. Tolong ajari aku cara menikmatinya."

Chanyeol mendengar itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Baekhyun, dia duduk miring menghadap Baekhyun dengan tangannya berada di sandaran sofa belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk bingung akan keadaan yang selama ini meresahkannya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan masturbasi? Dan memainkan penismu?" Tanyanya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu melirik pria disampingnya sebentar, "Tapi itu tidak membantu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, lalu melayangkan pertanyaan kembali, "Apa kau melakukannya di tempat yang tepat?"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku dan diagram." Memainkan jemarinya lalu melirik pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbicara sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi kau belum pernah klimaks?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kembali mengigit bibirnya, dia meneguk ludahnya. Chanyeol melihat lantai bingung juga akhirnya.

Jika seperti ini akan sulit untuk membantu, orang lain tidak bisa, internet, buku bahkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

"Mudah. Ajari cara menikmatinya dan mencapai pelepasan tanpa merusak milikku, aku ingin menjaganya untuknya. Aku ingin suamiku yang pertama memasukannya. Tak ada pisau bedah atau pria lain." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbicara memberitahu penanganannya sambil menatap Chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol memainkan dahunya sambil mengosoknya, berpikir dengan mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum, dia mencoba menelan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Terlihat jakunnya naik dan turun sedang bibirnya ingin membentuk senyuman geli.

Baekhyun meluruskan tatapannya, "Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?" Mencoba terlihat angkuh padahal dalam hati ia malu.

Chanyeol gelagatan mendengar itu, dia menurunkan tangannya, membiasakan kembali mimik wajahnya, "Ini bukan soal uang. Tapi... bisa tidaknya aku membantumu." Ujarnya mencoba memastikan Baekhyun.

"Kau raja gigolo. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Chanyeol kembali duduk tegak, menyimpan tangannya di paha, "Boleh kucoba? Tapi aku tidak menjamin keberhasilannya. Karena aku hanya gigolo terbaik."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Tapi ingat. Jangan benar-benar melakukannya." Pintanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tahu, kau ingin menjaga dirimu."

"Tepat." Balas lelaki kecil singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. Lalu menekuk alisnya penasaran kembali, "Aku ingin kau menceritakan pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku seorang pengacara. Ketika kita sudah selesai, kau akan menandatangani perjanjian untuk menjaga rahasia."

"Perjanjian untuk memakai Gigolo?"

Dan biarkan mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang santai dan sebuah rencana terlebih dulu. Ini agar mereka lebih nyaman.

.

.

THE GIGOLO

.

.

Hari berganti ke hari, siang ke malam. Dalam gelapnya malam, kesibukan jalan tidak pernah sepi, mobil-mobil masih berlalu-lalang. Dalam sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mencoba menyelip mobil didepannya membuat orang di samping kemudi terkaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, pelipisnya mengkerut saat Chanyeol menyelip mobil didepannya dengan cepat.

"Hanya melihat. Kau memintaku untuk membantumu. Jadi sekarang terserahku." Balas Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Hari ini mereka akan memulai kencan itu, Chanyeol mengenakan setelan jas dan baju berwarna hitam bersama celana bahannya. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun hanya saja ia mengenakan baju hangat untuk atasan.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat khawatir, "ahhh." Teriaknya takut saat Chanyeol semakin menginjak gas. Dia memegang pegangan di mobil.

Dia menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Jangan terlalu cepat. Aku takut." Beritahunya agar Chanyeol memelankan laju mobil.

Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir, hanya melirik cuek pada Baekhyun, "Apa kau tahu? Kau type orang yang terlalu protektif." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam menatap dasboard, "Ada seseorang disini untukmu, disetiap langkah semuanya akan stabil dan stabil. Kau tidak tahu tentang bahaya atau kesulitan." Lanjut Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang langsung terdiam itu, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, "Takut akan ini? Disisi hidupmu?" Baekhyun hanya meliriknya kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya. Mencoba memikirkan sikapnya dan mencerna ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai sedikit santai, tidak tegang seperti tadi. Dia hanya melihat jalanan malam yang masihlah ramai oleh manusia.

.

.

.

Di pasar malam, banyak orang-orang masih melakukan aktivitasnya. stan-stan makanan, pakaian dan tas berjajar di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang saling hilir-mudik menikmati moment ini dengan teman, atau keluarganya. Ada yang tertawa dan yang menikmati jajanan sambil memainkan ponsel. Mereka benar-benar menikmati ini untuk menghilangkan penat dari pekerjaan yang menunggu esok hari.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menyusuri pasar itu, tangan Chanyeol disampirkan di pinggang Baekhyun. Seolah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya.

"Ini pasar malam. Apa kau sudah kesini?" Mulai Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang menatap kesana-kemari.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Ada banyak barang bajakan disini." Balas Baekhyun.

Orang-orang kebanyakan yang datang kesini berpakaian santai, hanya mengenakan kolor, atau baju oblong.

"Sepertinya banyak orang jahat disini." Tilai Baekhyun setelah mengamati, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa di kalanganmu tidak ada orang jahat? Ah.. Mereka memakai jas jadi kau tidak akan menemukannya." Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka kembali berjalan masih terus menikmati moment disini, mereka mendatangi stan makanan yang menurut Chanyeol enak, jadi dia membelinya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan yang ia tusuk pada Baekhyun, "Mau?"

Baekhyun menghindar, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khasnya, "Mereka bilang makanan pinggir jalan ini kotor."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Rasakan dulu." Menyodorkan jajanan itu pada Baekhyun, dengan sabar ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk memakan itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, ia membuka mulutnya secara perlahan untuk memakan jajanan pasar itu.

Baekhyun mengunyah perlahan, tapi lama ia merasakan bumbu itu matanya berbinar menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan semangat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh, "Kadang-kadang hal-hal kotor itu terbaik. Coba buka hatimu untuk hal-hak baru. Kau akan sadar kalau kau melewatkan banyak hal." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cantik mendengar hal itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah membeli makanan di sembarang tempat apalagi jajanan pinggir jalan. Tapi, Chanyeol mengajarkan sesuatu yang sederhana namun bisa membuat ia sadar bahwa ia memang sudah melewati banyak hal sederhana seperti ini.

Chanyeol menusuk makanan lagi, lalu menyodorkan kembali pada Baekhyun, "Sekali lagi?"

Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya semangat menerima suapan itu, dia menatap Chanyeol. Lalu mereka saling tersenyum dengan senang tanpa beban.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan itu. Mereka sudah makan jajanan pasar malam banyak sekali sambil membeli pernak-pernik sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, "Apa kau baik? Lelah?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap balik mata bulat itu, "Ya. Aku sedikit lelah." Balasnya jujur, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menatap lagi, "Hmm.. hujan akan segera turun. Mengapa kita tidak pergi ke bar untuk istirahat dan minum?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membawa tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk, "Baik." Dan mereka saling tertawa berjalan mendekati mobil.

...

Mereka memasuki bar yang tidak sebesar bar pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, bar ini nyaman dan unik karena memiliki alat games sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela pinggang Baekhyun membawanya memasuki bar itu tidak peduli akan tatapan yang dilayangkan orang disana, Baekhyun menatap mereka heran, dia hanya bisa meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Mereka melewati orang yang berada sofa, kursi bar dan orang yang tengah berdiri menatap mereka. Mereka semua menghentikan aktivitasnya karena semua mata yang disana tertuju pada si gigolo dan lelaki manis disampingnya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terheran-heran dan terlihat takut, "Duduklah di sini." Perintahnya menepuk kursi bar yang kosong.

"Oh.. beri aku bir." Pinta Chanyeol pada bertender, lalu melihat Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau suka?"

Baekhyun menjawab, "Air."

Chanyeol lalu meminta kembali pada si bertender , "Dan segelas air."

Sehun yang menatap inten Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik." Senyumnya.

Setelah si bertender pergi, Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol, "Begitu banyak orang yang menyeramkan disini, ayo pergi setelah kita meminum minuman kita." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan jarak yang dekat.

Chanyeol menunjuk orang-orang menggunakan dagu, "Baiklah. Lagian aku kenal mereka."

"Ini bir dan air" instrupsi sehun menyerahkan botol dan gelas berisi apa yang mereka pinta.

Chanyeol mengangkat botol minumannya, "Terima kasih, Hun."

"Yooo."

Baekhyun mulai menyesap airnya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebelum meminum birnya. Mereka tengah menikmati minuman masing-masing dalam diam sebelum seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Gigolo Park." Panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh.

Lelaki yang memanggil berjalan mendekat, dia lebih pendek dari Chanyeol dan kulitnya berwarna sedikit gelap, ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam tapi wajahnya seperti preman, "Aku sudah mencarimu."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Miu." Balas Chanyeol santai. Pada lelaki itu yang bernama Miu.

"Kau berhutang padaku hampir $300.000. Itu hutang judi. Apa kau berencana membayarnya?" Tanyanya langsung dengan suara sedikit tingginya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk sesekali melirik sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol terlihat berkerut, "Kau mabuk. Aku tidak pernah berjudi disini." Terangnya sambil terkekeh merasa lucu akan ucapan orang didepannya.

Miu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, "Sepupuku tidak bisa membayarnya. Jadi aku menagihnya!"

Chanyeol menatap menantang, "Katakan kalau--" Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, karena merasa ada Baekhyun disini.

Miu menggeleng, "Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum menyelesaikan ini." Tolaknya.

Chanyeol mencoba memberi penawaran, "Ayo kita bicarakan ini besok. Kau menakuti pacarku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil berbicara demikian. Baekhyun dari tadi hanya diam dengan matanya terus bergerak tidak fokus.

Tapi Miu keras kepala, "Bagainana aku tahu besok kau ada dimana." Ujarnya, dia lalu tersadar melirik kearah lelaki manis yang berada di balik bahu Chanyeol.

Dia tersenyum menggoda, "Hei... Cantiknya." Baekhyun hanya diam, mengigit bibir bawahnya resah saat lelaki bernama Miu mulai berpindah tempat menuju dirinya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup akan situasi, Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan si Miu yang berpindah dari sisinya.

Miu menarik turunkan alisnya menatap Chanyeol menggoda, "Pacarmu? Dia sangat cantik." Ujarnya setelah berada di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melirik lalu menunduk kembali setelahnya.

"Kelihatannya kau butuh sesuatu." Chanyeol masih diam mengamati seberapa beraninya Miu mengganggu Baekhyun, "Aku sangat hebat. Ayo ikut aku."

Miu tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium tapi Baekhyun menghindar dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak merasa nyaman dan aman, meminta perlindungan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dia mendorong Miu menjauh setelahnya menunjuk, "Orang besar Miu. Jaga tingkah lakumu." Marahnya.

Preman-preman yang mendengar dan melihat keributan itu memukul meja, merasa terganggu. Mereka mengenakan baju hitam tanpa lengan memperlihatkan bisep dan tatto di sana.

"Miu! Jangan buat keributan di klubku!"

"Sana keluar jika mau bicara." Ujar preman lain.

Miu hanya melihat mereka tanpa takut, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tangannya acuh, "Jika gigolo Park akan pergi, aku tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, "Aku tidak takut padamu."

Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ketakutannya semakin menjadi, dia mendongak menatap dagu Chanyeol, "Ayo panggil polisi." Pintanya sedikit berbisik.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya, "Tidak masalah."

Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, sebelah tangannya mengambil botol bir miliknya diam-diam.

PRANGGGGGG

"Arghhhhh." Miu memegang kepalanya kesakitan, dan darah mulai timbul keluar.

Chanyeol memukul botol itu ke atas kepala Miu, dia langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk dia ajaknya berlari berusaha kabur dari kejaran mereka.

"Lari!! Cepat! Cepat kejar!!" Semua preman yang disana mulai berlari mengejar kedua orang yang sudah berani melakukan kekerasan pada Miu.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun beberapa kali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat banyak orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Chan... mereka mengejar!" Baekhyun berbicara panik, dan Chanyeol ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Sialan." Desis Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa melawan orang sebanyak itu, mereka membawa senjata." Teriak Chanyeol agar Baekhyun mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah mulai banyak peluh apalagi saat ini tengah turun rintik hujan, membuat kepala mereka basah, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya takut.

"Karena aku suka pergi kesana." Jawab Chanyeol.

"BERHENTI!!!! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR! Gigolo Park" Teriak orang-orang di belakang.

Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun panik dan berbelok saat dirasa lebih aman. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup dia merasa tubuhnya gemetar dengan keringat dingin.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, dia melihat kebelakang dimana orang mengejar mereka belum terlihat, "Naik ke sini!!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menurut, tapi dia kesusahan menaiki mobil bak terbuka yang sampingnya dihias terdapat kaca merah cantik, membuat Chanyeol memangkunya dan Baekhyun berhasil masuk dia membantu Chanyeol untuk menaiki mobil itu, mereka diam disana untuk bersembunyi.

"KEMANA MEREKA?!"

"Ha-mmp."

Teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun saat ia akan mengeluarkan suara kagetnya.

"Ayo kejar kesana!" Dan semua orang itu berlari lurus.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan bekapan Baekhyun, dan menggantinya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Baekhyun sedikit berontak tapi Chanyeol memegang tangannya agar tidak mendorong. Chanyeol mencoba melepas pengait celana Baekhyun membuat celana itu turun keatas tumit Baekhyun hingga pahanya hanya tertutupi oleh baju hangatnya.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lutut menekuk mengenai dada, Chanyeol masih asyik mencium bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis itu ikut turun bersedeku. Dia melumat habis bibir itu dari bibir atas sampai bibir bawah lelaki yang dia kukung.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata menikmati, menggeliat saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya lalu dada atasnya yang tidak tertutup baju. Bibirnya sedikit membuka mengeluarkan nafas yang mulai menderu. Dia tampak terlena, dengan wajah yang basah karena rintik hujan dan keringat.

"Cpkhhh emhh"

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya diantara kaki Baekhyun, masuk kedalam baju hangat itu yang menutupi paha si munyil.

Chanyeol mengusap penis Baekhyun, dia menyelipkan tangannya masuk kedalam celana dalam yang masih terpasang, dia meremas-remas penis itu dari luar. Lalu melepaskan celana dalam itu, dia merunduk turun menjemput penis Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya.

"Angh." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengecup pucuk penisnya, lalu dia merasakan jilatan di sepanjang penisnya. Chanyeol memutar lidahnya, menggoda lalu Chanyeol melahap buah zakar Baekhyun, mengemutnya membuat Baekhyun kalap.

"Nghh mpphhh ahhh Chanh ahhh " Baekhyun semakin menggeliat meracau, saat Chanyeol mengocok penis itu. Chanyeol berada di antara pahanya, bersimpuh menghadap lubang dan penis di mana Baekhyun tengah duduk membuka kakinya.

Baekhyun meremas sandaran di belakang, satu tangannya berada di punggung Chanyeol dibawah sana, menggeleng kekanan lalu kekirisaat merasakan blowjob.

Chanyeol mencoba memasukan satu jari di lubang ketat itu, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah merasakan sesuatu masuk, aneh rasanya.

Chanyeol mendiamkan telunjuknya dalam anus yang luar biasa ketat, dia merangsang bagian penis Baekhyun terlebih dahulu supaya Baekhyun bisa tenang. Kemudian, dia mulai memainkan tusukan dengan tempo pelan.

"Argh." Baekhyun mengigit jarinya saat prostatnya di tekan oleh satu telunjuk itu. Baekhyun ingin menjauhkan Chanyeol tapi ini begitu nikmat. Dia semakin gelisah tidak tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol dibawah sana membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menekan prostat dan melahap penis Baekhyun.

Matanya sayu ketika terbuka kadang terpejam keatas dengan mulut terbuka kecil mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya. paha bergetar dan sedikit melebar memberi akses lebih pada Chanyeol yang berada di antara pahanya.

"Nghhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh." Baekhyun menggeleng random ketika ia akan segera mendapat pelepasannya.

CROTTTT

"Channhhh." Baekhyun langsung terkulai lemas setelah ia berhasil mendapat klimaks.

Chanyeol keluar dari paha Baekhyun setelah menelan sperma milik Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun yang terengah meraup oksigen.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun melemas.

"Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas." Balasnya mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan tanpa melihat kemata Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Jika kau tidak santai, lubangmu akan berkontraksi. Semakin kau stress semakin kencang pula itu. Sekarang kau tidak akan terganggu, kau mulai santai." Jelas Chanyeol apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun mengulum bibir tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, "Kau mau lagi?" Tawarnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya ingin.

Baekhyun menatapnya, "Boleh?" Ujarnya sangat pelan karena malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia mulai memeluk lutut Baekhyun lalu kepalanya kembali turun, merunduk masuk kembali diantara selangkangan Baekhyun yang sudah mengangkang cukup untuk kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegang sandaran dibelakang sebagai pegangan dirinya lagi. Dia mulai menggeliat, menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati service yang Chanyeol berikan padanya dimana belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Ah! ah! Channh.. Nghhh." Baekhyun terus membiarkan suara desahannya mengudara ketika Chanyeol mulai menjilat lubangnya. Membuat lubang berkerut itu berkedut.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu dia mendekat menghisap kembali lubang yang sudah basah. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mengulum dua bola kembar miliknya.

"Ahhh ahhhh mmmhhhh ahhhh ahhhh yeahh ughhh."

"Ouhhh. Ngghh ahhh Ohh tuhannnhh."

"Aahhhh ahhhh ahhh nghh mhhh ah"

Sekitar jalan itu, penuh akan desahan Baekhyun. Tapi, mereka tidak peduli, Baekhyun sampai melupakan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka. Dia sudah tidak berada di tempat apalagi ketika dirinya menjemput pelepasannya kembali.

"Nghhh aaahhh ahhh nghh AHHHH."

Srrrrr srrrrrrr

Baekhyun bergetar sambil terengah, lubangnya berkedut-kedut meremas telunjuk Chanyeol. Ia kembali menumpukan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol yang tengah merunduk.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol kembali duduk didepannya mengukung dirinya yang bersandar lemas dan melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya sang gigolo.

Baekhyun memikirkan jawaban, lalu dia menggeleng tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia rasakan, "Gila." Dia benar-bebar merasa terbang ke awang-awang saat menjemput ejakulasi untuk kedua kali.

"Sekarang kau bisa merasakan bagaimana nyamannya sex." Chanyeol berbicara dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menunduk memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau.. memasukan jarimu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir." Tenang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap ke mata Chanyeol, "Prostat dan dua bolamu akan membuatmu senang. Sebenarnya, anus tidak memiliki selaput dara, tapi ketika dimasuki penis pertama itu bisa saja berdarah dan anusmu dimasuki satu jari itu tidak akan memiliki perubahan. Sesungguhnya kau masih perjaka. Kau tenang saja." Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menjelaskan apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dia menunduk membuat peluh-peluh dan tetesan air di dahinya terlihat keluar karena telah melalui permainan panas hal ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, "Kau seperti dokter saja." Dia berucap seperti itu karena dia takjub akan pengetahuan si gigolo.

Chanyeol menunduk tersenyum, lalu mereka saling menatap kembali, "Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol yang di angguki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang di terima Baekhyun, Baekhyun menarik celananya keatas agar kembali terpasang dengan baik. Lalu berjalan akan menuruni mobil itu, Baekhyun memainkan jemari yang bertautan didepan tubuhnya sambil menunduk.

Brukk

Chanyeol loncat dari mobil setelahnya berbalik memangku Baekhyun turun dari sana. Mereka saling tatap lalu Baekhyun tersenyum malu ia kembali menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, mereka berjalan dengan tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap kaget segerombolan orang yang menghadang mereka. Baekhyun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh padanya ketika ia bersembunyi.

Baekhyun menunduk, jelas sekali air mukanya menunjukan ketakutan, sesekali dia melihat orang-orang didepannya sambil memilin baju belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang didepannya dengan senyum diwajahnya. Orang didepannya yang dia pukul pakai botol mengusap hidung.

"Park. Bagaimana akting kita?" Dia tertawa sambil menyodorkan pistol pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjitkan dahinya bingung mendengar hal itu.

Chanyeol membawa pistol itu, "Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Horeeeee!" Mereka langsung bertepuk tangan karena bangga sambil bertos ria dengan Chanyeol karena akting mereka berhasil.

"Terima kasih kawan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama Park." Balas mereka semua, membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepala melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan berandalan didepannya.

"Tadi itu akting?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menunjuk mereka semua, "Ya. Mereka semua Aktor." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, "Dan darahnya?"

Miu mengusap darah didahinya menunjukan pada lelaki cantik itu, "Tentu saja palsu."

Hal ini menuai gelak tawa dari rekan-rekan lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri ikut tertawa kecil. Lelaki mungil tertawa tapi ia masih keheranan akan kelakuan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu, aku meminta mereka melakukannya hari ini untuk membuatmu merasa senang dan terangsang. Benarkan?"

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, mengangguk kecil ketika semua orang tertawa bahagia dan bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap teman didepannya, "Hebat teman-teman. Kalian makan malam di tempatku malam ini." Ujarnya untuk imbalan pada temannya yang sudah membantu dalam ini.

Semua semakin bersorak kegirangan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diam-diam. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya ketika bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun berada di tempat spa kelas vip. Dia bersama Luhan ingin menikmati sebuah pijatan, menghilangkan rasa penat dan kaku otot-otot di tubuhnya.

Dia bertelanjang, hanya bagian pantatnya diberi penutup oleh kain. Si pelayan memijat punggung Baekhyun yang tengkurap, menumpukan dagunya diatas tangan yang menyilang, matanya terpejam menikmati.

"Bukankah Chanyeol membuatmu merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan?"

Suara Luhan membuat Baekhyun dengan reflek membuka matanya, mulutnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tulus, "Di berbeda dari seorang suami." Jelasnya.

Luhan tengah berada disana dibawah kucuran air yang terhubung transparan dengan Baekhyun, "Aku enggan memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Dia mahal, tapi aku butuh dia sekali setiap dua minggu. Suamiku menunggangiku dan melakukan banyak gerakan. Tapi, Chanyeol mengajarkanku kesenangan sex dan cara mencapai pelepasan yang nikmat." Jelas Luhan excited.

Baekhyun mendengarnya hanya diam terpejam, tidak membalas ucapan Luhan. Dia diam saja kerena masih ada pelayan disana tengah memijatnya. Baginya ini privacy.

Luhan berjalan setelah memakai jubah mandi, menepuk si pelayan agar pergi dari sana memberi ruang pada mereka untuk berbicara. Luhan duduk dikursi samping kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dalam posisi yang sama, "Aku punya 3 janji dengan dia minggu depan." Mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum senang menatap Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu seperti tengah kasmaran, dia mengingatkan Baekhyun, "Jangan jatuh cinta. Kkkk" Dia terkekeh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia kembali membayangkan sosok Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mengetahui apa itu ejakulasi sebelumnya." Dia tersenyum kembali ketika mengatakan itu.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar itu, "Baekhyun. Kau tahu seperti apa suamimu." Larang Luhan.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan suamiku." Balas Baekhyun, mencoba membela diri.

Luhan menepuk punggung telanjang Baekhyun lalu menggeleng menatap sahabatnya kasihan, "Jangan jatuh cinta, Baekhyun." Karena Luhan tahu, bagaimana calon suami Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menyesal dikemudian hari karena calon suaminya marah.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mengangguk, setelahnya membuang pandangannya dan menghela nafas yang terasa berat menumpuk di dadanya.

.

.

THE GIGOLO

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi wanita dan lelaki cantik yang hanya memakai bikini, ini sudah siang dan mereka berpanas-panasan ditepian kolam. Mereka mengelilingi pria-pria disana. Mencoba menggodanya supaya lelaki itu menyewa diri mereka.

Dan jika kalian tahu, disana para pelacur berkumpul, rumah itu rumah mucikari yang menjual wanita-wanita dan lelaki submissive untuk para pria yang menginginkan pemuas birahi.

Terlihat salah satu dari mereka memegang minuman dengan gelisah. Dia takut karena dia belum berpengalaman dan tidak pernah berpakaian terbuka seperti yang lain.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan bikini merah menyala datang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara, "Kau kenapa Yejin?"

Yejin menggeleng," Aku-aku hanya takut dan aku ingin keluar." Bibirnya bergetar takut.

Wanita bernama Jihyo itu mengusap bahunya, "Aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengajarimu!" Dia bertepuk tangan senang.

Yejin menatap itu bingung, "Siapa?" Tanyanya.

Jihyo tersenyum mengedipkan mata, lalu berbisik, "Dia gigolo Park Chanyeol. Kau cari saja dia, biasanya dia berada di bar phoenix." Terangnya.

Membuat Yejin terdiam lama lalu ia mengangguk mengerti.

Jihyo menepuk bahunya kembali sambil tersenyum, lalu bangkit membiarkan Yejin diam memikirkan hal ini, dia sudah memantapkan rencana akan menemui gigolo Park.

.

.

Suasana kamar itu berantakan dan berisik akan erangan, sepatu tidak tertata di tempatnya. Baju-baju tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sedangkan diatas ranjang terdapat Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang terlentang, hanya bagian selangkangan sampai dada yang tertutup selimbut, pahanya mengangkang terlihat keluar dari selimut dan diantara pahanya terdapat seseorang yang tertutupi selimut, dia tengah memberikan stimulat pada Baekhyun.

"Ahhh ahhhh nghhh Chanh."

Baekhyun bergerak resah menikmati apa yang Chanyeol tengah berikan padanya, prostatnya ditekan oleh jari Chanyeol seperti biasa dan dua bola kembarnya Chanyeol kulum lalu meremas batang kelaminnya setelahnya memijat pelan dua bola zakar itu.

"Aghhh ahhh ahh CHANN!"

Crottt crottt

Baekhyun akhirnya mendapat pelepasan ketiga setelah Chanyeol mencepatkan tempo keluar-masuk di anus milik Baekhyun yang sudah basah berkat air liur dan cairan alami.

Dibawah selimut itu Chanyeol bergerak naik, mengulum puting Baekhyun dan satunya ia pilin memberi godaan.

"Nghh." Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Chanyeol didadanya, dia mengusap kepala Chanyeol. Mata mereka saling tatap dengan Chanyeol masih menghisap puting kanan itu seperti seorang bayi menatap mommynya, setelahnya Chanyeol menyudahi dengan mengecup puting itu pelan.

Dia mengukung Baekhyun, mencium bibir manis itu membuat Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menyesap pelan.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu. Dia menatap kebawah fokus dengan tangan kirinya dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan menggunakan sikut dan tangan lain memegang penisnya, menuntun penisnya masuk pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikutmenatap kebawah dengan sayu, merasakan gesekan penis Chanyeol di bibir anus.

Chanyeol siap menghentak memasuki lubang perjaka itu.

"CHAN!!" Baekhyun menggeleng random ketika sadar dan mendorong chanyeol kecil menyadarkan, "Kita setuju tidak akan melakukan ini." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam masih mengukung baekhyun, "Maaf, Baek. Aku melupakan diriku." Raut wajahnya merasa bersalah, dia benar-benar hilang kendali. Sial sekali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas menatap kesamping, "Aku ingin..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bingung lalu dia menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi...tapi aku benar-benar ingin-"

"Menyelamatkan dirimu untuk suamimu." Potong Chanyeol seolah mengerti akan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu, "Maafkan aku, Chan. Dalam sebulan kedepan, aku akan merubah pandanganku dalam seks." Terangnya.

Chanyeol memaksa tersenyum walaupun kecil, "Tidak apa. Ini pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan perasaannya gundah, Chanyeol mencium dahinya lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggungnya sampai menghilang.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol, hatinya memberontak tidak suka akan ekspresi yang baru Chanyeol layangkan.

"Huhhh." Baekhyun memijat dahinya.

.

.

Punggung Chanyeol terlihat begitu kokoh membelakangi pintu sambil menyibak rambutnya kebelakang di bawah guyuran air. Dari bahunya dia terlihat menghela nafas keras, dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, hatinya sakit memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk masih dengan ketelanjangannya, berjalan mendekat lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut sixpack Chanyeol dari belakang, membuat tubuhnya ikut basah dalam guyuran shower.

Chanyeol tegang merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati kepala Baekhyun disana. Ia berbalik membuat mereka berhadapan masih dengan tubuh saling menempel.

Baekhyun berjinjit memejamkan mata mencoba meraih bibir Chanyeol, mereka saling melumat pelan penuh dambaan. Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman ini.

Cpkkhh cppkkhh

Bunyi ciuman mereka memenuhi kamar mandi itu, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu melanjutkan ciumannya kearah dagu dan rahang Chanyeol lalu turun ke arah leher, Baekhyun memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di dada Chanyeol semakin turun kebawah masih terus mengecup.

Dia berhenti mengecup setelah dia turun berhadapan langsung dengan penis Chanyeol, dia mengecup pelan penis itu lalu mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya sayu.

Baekhyun mencengkram penis Chanyeol, lalu tangannnya mengocok penis itu lalu menaik turunkan tangannya di sana membuat kejantanan Chanyeol semakin mengeras membuat urat-uratnya menonjol di telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjongkok diatas lututnya menahan tangan satunya diatas paha Chanyeol lalu dia memasukan penis Chanyeol dengan kaku, mencoba mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada dirinya.

"Oh tuhan." Chanyeol mengerang mengusap rambut Baekhyun, baekhyun yang mendengar erangan dan respon Chanyeol membuat dia bangga dengan semangat ia mengemut penis yang tidak semuanya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya sesekali melihat Chanyeol, kadang tatapan mereka bertemu.

Lama mengoral penis Chanyeol, membuat mulutny pegal. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyerah, dia masih dengan konstan memaju mundurkan kepalanya saat dirasa penis Chanyeol berkedut-kedut dan semakin gemuk.

Deru nafas Chanyeol semakin berat terdengar, "Baekhh!"

CROTT CROOTT CROTTT

Chanyeol mendapat pelepasan di mulut Baekhyun.

Uhuk uhuk

Baekhyun tersedak karena cairan Chanyeol begitu banyak, dia tidak bisa menampung sperma chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keatas lalu menciumnya dengan mesra untuk menghapus sperma miliknya yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Baekhyun. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan perpisahan mereka.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan pergi Baekhyun, karena dia hanyalah seorang gigolo. Dan baekhyun seorang pelanggan yang memesannya untuk meminta bantuan dirinya agar dia bisa menikmati sex dengan suaminya kelak.

.

.

.

Suho dan Irene yang hanya mengenakan bra merah tengah berpelukan sambil menggerakan tubuhnya secara random di sebuh Club. Menikmati alunan musik seperti orang lain.

Chanyeol datang memesan minumannya, melihat kelakuan dua orang disana. Malam-malam selanjutnya di lewati seperti biasanya oleh Chanyeol. Pergi ke sebuah Club, diam melihat orang gila-gilaan berjoged.

Irene berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol disana, "Park."

"Disini gratis lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

Irene langsung memeluk Suho, "Sekarang dia pacarku, aku mengizinkannya bekerja, jadi berhenti protes." Balas Irene.

Suho balas memeluk, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya kesenangan. Suho menatap kekasihnya, memberi kode untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Irene mengangguk melepaskan belitannya lalu pergi.

Suho mendekat pada Chanyeol lalu berbisik, sambil menunjukan atah vip dengan dagunya. Membuat Chanyeol ikut melihat keatas.

Chanyeol berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang lama tidak ia lihat, mereka telah berbicara sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Dia adalah Yejin.

Pakaian wanita itu terlihat sopan seperti biasa, memakai kemeja panjang dan rok kantor bawah lutut. Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol sedih dan sejak tadi dia terus bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami, "Aku tidak bisa memuaskan dan menggoda seorang lelaki. Jadi... aku ingin kau mengajariku. Aku ingin menjadi pelacur yang handal."

Chanyeol menyimpan minumannya, menatap lama si wanita lalu menghela nafas, "Baik. Besok kita akan memulai semuanya."

Chanyeol akan melupakan kenangan yang masih terbayang di benaknya, ingatan tentang Byun Baekhyun. Pelanggan yang mampun memikat hatinya.

Baekhyun begitu polos, tapi dia begitu tegas dalam sikap.

Yejin menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu akan pergi, "Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

Chanyeol berbalik, "Kita lakukan dirumahku, aku pergi dulu." Lalu pergi setelahnya dan Yejin tersenyum mendengar itu.

.

.

THE GIGOLO

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik hanya memakai tangtop tengah mencoba memasukan chocolatos dengan eskrim tergantung menggunakan jaring berbentuk bola kedalam mulutnya, itu ibaratkan sebuah penis dengan dua buah zakar.

Chanyeol menopang dagu menatap dalam diam apa yang Yejin lakukan, dia tengah memperhatikan wanita yang dia latih agar menjadi wanita yang ahli dalam memuaskan.

Beberapa minggu ini Chanyeol bersama dengan wanita ini untuk melatihnya. Banyak yang telah terlewat, bagaimana pertama kalinya Yejin dilatih membuat Chanyeol menganga dan menggelengkan kepalanya, karena dia mengigit chocolatos dan memakan habis eskrim itu, itu membuat Chanyeol ngilu membayangkan penisnya benar-benar digigit seperti itu dan buah zakarnya tak ada.

"Kau sudah mulai lihai melakukan blowjob." Chanyeol menegakan punggungnya sambil menatap Yejin, Yejin yang mendapat pujian tersebut langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Sebagai bentuk terima kasih, aku aku akan mentraktirmu, Bagaimana?" Yejin menangkup kedua tangannya menatap berharap pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuat mimik berpikir, seolah menimbang-nimbang.

"Please~~." Pinta Yejin.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu, "Baiklah. Kau segera bersiap."

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Yejin mengikuti Chanyeol masuk dengan dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang, dia tersenyum melihat punggung yang terlihat kokoh. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung melingkari pinggang lelaki didepannya.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang tapi dia langsung melepas belitan itu, dia berbalik menatap Yejin yang menunduk malu, "Kau mandilah."

Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Yejin yang menatap kepergiannya, mimik wajah Yejin menyiratkan kesenduan, dia kecewa pada reaksi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya sendiri yang sudah rapi dalam balutan pakaiannya. Menunggu Yejin keluar dari kamar untuk segera berangkat, Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan lagi selain makan supaya lebih asyik.

"Chan, ayo." Yejin keluar dengan balutan dress berwarna merah yang Chanyeol pesan khusus untuknya, dia menatap malu-malu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menengadah melihat Yejin dan dia tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk Yejin genggam, Yejin yang melihat itu langsung menyambutnya. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dalam diam dengan Yejin yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah.

Cleck

Chanyeol tertegun, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu, Yejin ikut mendongak ketika melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya, dia mengerjit bingung melihat siapa lelaki didepannya.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Yejin, "Yejin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku memiliki urusan." Chanyeol kembali melihat kearah lelaki didepannya yang hanya menunduk.

Yejin mengangguk kecil walaupun dalam perasaannya ada rasa kecewa, karena kencan mereka harus batal.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka saling diam, Yejin diam karena dia kecewa kencannya tidak akan terlaksana, "Chan, dia siapa?" Suara Yejin begitu pelan ketika menanyakan hal itu.

Chanyeol melirik Yejin sebentar, "Hanya teman bisnis, kau masuklah." Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya didepan apartemen milik Yejin.

Yejin melihat keluar dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai, Yejin tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan ingin memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung memelingkan wajahnya, "Masuklah." Titahnya sedikit melirik Yejin.

Yejin terdiam lama mendapat respon ini, ia meremas dressnya menekan rasa kekecewaan dan malu yang mendalam, dia menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Yejin keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, memberi lambaian pada lelaki itu, "Aku... akan membatalkan niatku menjadi psk. Jika saja kau memilihku dan melarangku." Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca menatap sendu lelaki yang berhasil menggaet hatinya sejak lama.

Baginya, Chanyeol lelaki yang berbeda. Ketika lelaki lain memanfaatkan moment ini untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Maka, Chanyeol benar-benar melatihnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun dirinya. Dia juga tidak terlalu banyak bertanya dan hanya menanyakan keyakinan dirinya yang kala itu ragu dan melarangnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa diam dalam duduknya, sebenarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun merasa gelisah karena merindukan Chanyeol. Dia sudah mencintai pria itu, apa yang Luhan larang padanya tidak berpengaruh padanya karena perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja.

Dia juga memikirkan konsekuensi jika dia mengkhianati calon suaminya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak akan tenang jika dia tidak bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Rasa penasaran dan rindunya meluap-luap ingin segera bertemu.

Akhirnya, saat ini ia berdiri menunggu apakah dia harus menekan bell atau pulang saja. Tapi sebelum dia menekan bell, Chanyeol keluar dengan seorang wanita mengenakan dress merah,mereka tampak akrab Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat akan pergi dalam acara kencan tapi Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengantar wanita itu pulang lebih dahulu dan mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

BUGGGG

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri menoleh, mereka saling diam dan menatap, tatapan Baekhyun terlihat gelisah tidak fokus.

"Bukankah kau..-" Baekhyun langsung mencium tepat di bibir Chanyeol dengan amatir, menahan ucapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya diam ketika mendapat ciuman itu bahkan saat Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menyesap bibir bawah lalu melepaskannya, dia menatap pada Chanyeol yang tidak membalas ciumannya dan hanya menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tak menyukaiku lagi?" Tanyanya kecewa dan sedih memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah tak peduli padanya.

Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana, "Apa kau akan menikah minggu depan?" Chanyeol membalas dengan pertanyaan. Ia tidak menatap balik kearah matanya, ia hanya menatap ke bawah agar Baekhyun tidak mengetahui ada kesedihan disana.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu menunduk, merasa bersalah sambil mengangguk pelan membenarkan.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya, tidak menatap ke mata Baekhyun, "Jika seseorang melihatmu di sini, itu akan buruk." Terangnya supaya Baekhyun mengerti dimana posisinya sekarang, ia bukan lagi seseorang yang bebas karena sebentar lagi ia akan terikat dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun mencoba membawa tatapan Chanyeol padanya, "Aku sangat rindu padamu."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol akhirnya berani menatap, "Kau pasti melupakanku."

Baekhyun menggeleng menolak pernyataan Chanyeol, "Aku ingin, tapi... Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khas polosnya, "Aku ingin habiskan malam denganmu, setelah malam ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Tapi kau ingin aman..-"

Ucapan Chanyeol tertahan karena Baekhyun kembali menciumnya tiba-tiba, ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Baekhyun tidak ingin sakit hati dan kecewa mendengar Chanyeol benar-benar menolaknya. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol,

Cpkkhh cpkhh

Suara tautan bibir mereka terdengar, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mendapat itu langsung ikut balas memeluk punggung Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka terasa semakin intens.

Ciuman mereka penuh akan emosi, mereka limpahkan segala kegelisahan dan keresahan di hati mereka dalam penyatuan itu. Mereka akan melupakan sebentar beban-beban pikiran mereka, saat ini mereka ingin merasakan menjadi seseorang yang saling memiliki seutuhnya.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi seolah tidak ada penghalang. Mereka saling menelanjangi, menghisap, melumat, Chanyeol tak lupa meberikan pemanasan lebih dahulu dan ejakulasi.

Saat ini mereka saling mengoyangkan pinggul berlawanan arah untuk ronde ke 3 bagi Baekhyun dan ronde 1 untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol bergerak konstan menekan prostat dianus Baekhyun menggunakan penisnya.

Lubang itu begitu sempit dan kesat saat dimasuki penisnya, bahkan Baekhyun sampai menangis karena kesakitan kala penis Chanyeol masuk kedalam sana.

Baekhyun memang menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada Chanyeol, dia begitu mencintai pria ini sampai-sampai dia dengan rela memberikan keperjakannya yang tadinya untuk calon suaminya dan sekarang dia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh ahh nghh ahhh ahhh." Baekhyun terus menyerukan desahan yang tidak bisa dia tahan karena ini begitu nikmat. Akhirnya, ia bisa menikmati sex.

Chanyeol berguling menjadi terlentang diatas kasur membiarkan Baekhyun yang brrgerat, Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan menggerakan pinggulnya tidak seperti Chanyeol yang langsung mengenai trlak prostatnya.

"Tekan, sayang." Chanyeol mencoba memberi sebuah arahan pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa menekan kenikmatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menumpukan telapak tangannya di perut berotot si gigolo, "Nghhh ahhh ahh." Racaunya kembali saat mengikuti arahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggulingkan Baekhyun membuat mereka saling menghadap dengan posisi menyamping, Chanyeol menumbuk prostat Baekhyun telak membuat Baekhyun mendongak membuka mulutnya, ia meremas bahu Chanyeol sebagai pegangan karena Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisi dirinya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang tampak begitu menawan dan sexy.

Mereka seolah mandi peluh, karena basah dimana-mana tapi mereka tidak peduli karena yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah kenikmatan yang trngah mereka rasakan bersama.

Penis Chanyeol yang begitu besar habis tenggelam dalam lubang surgawi milik Baekhyun, mereka kembali memagut bibir mereka tanpa menghentikan laju pinggulnya.

Chanyeol kembali berguling membuat Baekhyun berada diatasnya, Baekhyun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya menanti tumbukan penis Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan pantatnya saat dirasa nikmat membuat mereka melenguh bersamaan.

"Ughh nghh shh ahhh." Deru nafas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memburu karena mereka tengah mengejar pelepasan mereka.

Baekhyun mengeratkan lubangnya meremas penis Chanyeol dengan perutnya tegang. Ia juga bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut siap meluncurkan laharnya.

"Ahhh Chann ahhhh."

"Gerrhhh, Baek."

Crott crotttt crottt

Baekhyun langsung lunglai jatuh di dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di kulit telanjang Baekhyun, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang, melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya terlihat kelelahan. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, memikirkan bahwa mereka benar-benar usai setelah ini.

Tatapan Chanyeol menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu. Lama dia berpikir, ia akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun merasakan deru nafas yang tenang membuka matanya, melihat sebentar wajah Chanyeol diatasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia mengusap dada Chanyeol, binirnya tersenyum tapi senyum itu tersirat sekali banyak beban dan makna.

...

...

Suara burung di pagi hari dan manusia kembali memulai aktivitas mereka yang terhenti berkat malam. Dalam sebuah kamar, terlihat lelaki tertidur bertelanjang hanya memperlihatkan dada, tangannya meraba samping tidurnya. Ia membuka mata saat merasakan tempat itu terasa dingin, yang artinya tempat itu memang tak terisi.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa penghalang apapun atau telanjang menuju ruang TV. Dia mencari keberadaan seseorang yang menghabiskan malam dengannya. Chanyeol melihat ponselnya tergeletak di atas sofa, perasaan semalam ia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam jas.

Chanyeol berjalan mendakati ponselnya mengabaikan penisnya yang tergantung lalu ia membuka lock screen dan saat terbuka, ia sudah disuguhkan sebuah video yang dijeda menampilkan Baekhyun dengan pakaian kemarin.

Chanyeol memplay video tersebut, dan mulailah Baekhyun berbicara disana.

 _"Maaf, Chan. Aku terlalu egois. Aku merasa hubungan kita tidak pernah selesai. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk bercinta dan mencintaimu dengan sempurna walau hanya sekali..."_

 _Baekhyun terlihat menunduk, lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan, "Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi, aku tahu kau peduli padaku dan kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku akan menikah. Aku harap kau mendo'akan yang terbaik untukku... Aku selalu mencintaimu."_

Video itu selesai, Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menengadah memperlihatkan adam apelnya naik-turun ketika sesak datang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, bodohnya Chanyeol mencintai orang yang sejak awal ia tahu bukan miliknya.

"Baiklah... mari kita berbahagia, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan kembali sosok Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Satu bulan kemudian_**

"Chanyeol!!" Sahabatnya, Suho menepuk bahunya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol yang tengah menyesap cerutunya menatap sebal sahabatnya itu, "Tumben.. mana kekasihmu?" Tanyanya saat tidak melihat Irene disamping lelaki pendek itu.

Suho mengusap rambutnya, "Untuk apa dia harus ikut? Aku juga butuh privasi tahu!"

Mereka saat ini tengah menikmati suasana pantai jeju, mereka ingin berlibur menghilangkan penat yang terasa menumpuk. Chanyeol juga merasa gila karena jadwalnya selalu penuh tidak mengizinkannya beristirahat.

Suho pergi sendiri tanpa kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu ada di manapun Suho berada. Tapi, kekasihnya itu saat ini tengah memiliki job sebagai psk. Jadi, Suho menggunakan moment ini untuk bersantai bersama sahabatnya.

Mereka berbaring dibawah payung besar menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"Chanyeol?" Suara wanita membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah suara.

"Yejin, kau... tampak luar biasa!" Suho membuka kacamatanya melihat dengan jelas perubahan wanita yang dulu mendatangi Chanyeol. Saat ini ia mengenakan bikini berwarna merah menyala dengan payudara yang tertutupi hanya bagian puting saja.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagi balasan dan tersenyum kecil, "Kau tampak berbeda."

Yejin mendekat kearah Chanyeol, mengusap bahu telanjang itu, "Siapa yang mengajariku? Aku ingin menagih janji untuk makan bersama." Pinta Yejin, "Aku mohon malam ini." Tatapannya menggoda.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku hanya mengikuti yang mentraktir."

Yejin jingkrak kesenangan, "Yeayy!!" ia dengan cepat mengecup pipi lelaki itu.

Yejin, ia sudah menjadi psk atau pelacur di sebuah rumah mewah berisi spk, mucikari dan para pengusaha tua. Ia adalah psk paling banyak di sewa karena selain cantik, ia dangan sangat ahli memuaskan. Tidak seperti dulu, tampilannya saat ini terbilang berani dan memakai pakaian mewah berkat orang-orang yang menyewamya selalu mengajaknya berlibur ke negara lain seperti new york, paris, roma atau negara di asia tenggara.

Yejin merasa beruntung, ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol karena ia sibuk melayani pelanggannya yang selalu mengajaknya berlibur, "Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam." Yejin mengedipkan matanya kearah Chanyeol lalu menghampiri lelaki yang menyewanya.

Suho melihat hal itu langsung berbisik, "Dulu dia begitu culun dan ketinggalan zaman."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kecil, mengangguk saja menanggapi omongan Suho.

..

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar untuk mendekat kearah ruang kerja suaminya, Shin Changmin. Terlihat dia membelakangi pintu membuat Baekhyun diam-diam masuk dan langsung melingkari pinggang Changmin.

Suaminya hanya diam sambil melepas kancing bajunya ketika mendapat pelukan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik punggung itu, "Sayang, aku hamil." Terus terangnya bahagia.

Beberapa minggu ini ia begitu mual setiap pagi dan merasakan keram dibagian bawah perut. Ia juga menjadi pemilih tidak menyukai buah strowberry kesukaannya.

Pagi tadi, Baekhyun mentestnya menggunakan alat testpack dengan senyuman, alat itu menunjukan dua garis yang tandanya ia hamil.

3 minggu yang lalu dia terbangun dengan keadaan hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa suaminya di sampingnya, itu sudah biasa sebenarnya. Karena suaminya jarang sekali dirumah dan kalaupun ada dia hanya fokus pada perusahaannya. Ia senang akhirnya suaminya itu menyentuhnya.

Changmin hanya diam, Baekhyun mendongak menatap suaminya itu yang hanya diam, mungkin dia sangat terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Berapa bulan?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya senang suaminya akhirnya menanggapi, "Berapa bulan? Apa yang kau katakan mungkin 3 minggu. Aku belum memeriksanya, Apa kamu lupa dimana kita pernah melakukannya beberapa minggu lalu, hmm?."

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, lalu berbalik. Baekhyun mendongak tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya senang, "Kita akan memiliki bay-"

PLAKKKK

"Aghhhh"

Changmin langsung menampar Baekhyun dengan keras membuat Baekhyun menengok kekanan.

Baekhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya, ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Changmin.

"Sialan kau!!! Katakan siapa lelaki itu?!" Changmin mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh membuat dahi Baekhyun terantuk meja, ia langsung saja memeluk perutnya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya sambil menangis, "Asal kau tahu. Aku belum menyentuhmu!" Teriaknya marah menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan dingin karena berani berselingkuh dibelakangnya sampai berbadan dua seperti ini.

"Dan sekalipun aku menyentuhmu kau tidak akan bisa hamil anakku, karena aku sudah membersihkannya! Katakan padaku siapa ayahnya?!"

"Akhh sakith hiks." Changmin mendongakan wajah Baekhyun dengan paksa, dia memegang erat rahang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun terus menangis dengan keras ketika Changmin terus memaksanya mengatakan siapa lelaki yang menghamilinya. Ia hanya menggeleng, menolak mengatakan.

Changmin kesal menghempaskan dagu itu, merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Temukan seseorang yang sering suamiku temui dulu." Ujarnya setelah diangkat oleh orang di sebrang sana.

Klik

Changmin langsung mematikannya tanpa mendengar suara seseorang di sebrang sana, ia menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun yang terisak sambil memeluk perutnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Yejin tersenyum menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin, ia tengah memasang anting-antingnya. Ia akan kencan bersama Chanyeol, sungguh ini adalah hal yang dia tunggu.

"Bukankah kita cocok? Aku sebagai psk dan ia... seorang gigolo." Bisiknya lalu tersenyum memalu, membayangkan jika mereka berakhir menikah.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya keatas menggunakan jemari, ia tengah menunggu Yejin. Ia tahu persiapan wanita itu lama sekali, jadi ia merokok terlebih dahulu.

Bersandar di tembok tinggi, sesekali menengok kearah pintu berharap wanita itu segera keluar. Chaanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya.

Tapi suara sepatu membuat Chanyeol membuka mata dan didepannya sudah ada 5 lelaki perpenampilan preman dan garang yang tidak ia kenal.

Mereka mengerubungi dan menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol membuang rokoknya melirik mereka, "Ada yang bisaku bantu?"

Mereka hanya diam tidak menjawab, tapi mereka malah menyeringai, langsung dua orang memegang lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberontak berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"Hey apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan diri.

Srekkkk

"Arkhh."

Srekkk srekkk srekkk srekkk

Sebuah pisau mengujam perutnya sebanyak 5 kali, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tanpa suara mendapat hujaman itu karena sakitnya tidak bisa ia jabarkan, ia langsung tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya setelah orang-orang itu melepaskan pegangannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membuka lalu memejamkan kembali matanya yang memerah menahan sakit, mencoba menahan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, bibirnya mulai terlihat pucat.

Orang-orang itu berlari menaiki sebuah mobil dan langsung menancapkan gas untuk kabur.

Tak jauh dari sana Changmin menatap datar kejadian barusan. Ia memasang kacamatanya dan memberi kode untuk segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tergeletak mulai tak sadarkan diri dengan rembesan darah di bawah tubuhnya.

"Errrghhhhmmmpp errghmm!!!!" Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi penumpang dipegang oleh dua pengawal dengan mulut di bekap menggunakan kain. Air matanya sudah membuat anak sungai di kedua pipinya, berteriak pilu melihat Chanyeol terluka oleh orang suruhan suaminya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya random, hatinya seolah di tusuk ribuan jarum karena lelaki yang membekas dihatinya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Ini yang ia takutkan dulu, Changmin adalah lelaki berdarah dingin, suaminya ini pimpinan sebuah perusahan ternama dan berkuasa, ia juga orang yang protektif.

Tapi, ia baru tahu bahwa ia juga seorang pimpinan di dunia gelap. Walaupun tidak menyentuh hal kotor itu secara langsung, tapi orang-orang itu terkoneksi dengan Changmin.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka suaminya sendiri orang yang jahat dengan tega melakukan hal keji pada orang lain tanpa beban sama sekali.

Baekhyun terus meraung dalam tangis dan marah, ia hanya bisa menatap dari dalam mobil yang mulai bergerak pergi. Ia bahkan sampai tersedu-sedu, ia hanya bisa berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa menolong Chanyeol segera dan menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya itu.

'Aku mohon... selamatkan dia.'

.

.

.

.

.

END

Baca sampai tuntas meskipun gaguna, supaya tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

GASPOLLL ini fanfic. Aku memang suka to the point tapi akhir-akhir ini bener bener to the point. Gairah buat ff tuh gaada *ceilahh wkw

Ini adegan dalam film THE GIGOLO sendiri yawss wkwk. Cuman ada yang diubah, dikit kok. Jangan berharap ada lanjutan yak soalnya dalam filmnya juga gini. Dan aku berharap sequel ke 3nya dalam film ini ada:(((. Aku juga penasaran sama si gigolonya atau si bumil anaknya gimanaㅠㅠ

 **Thanks you masukannya aku kebiasaan nulis munyil wkwk aku udah perbaiki ini tapi karena panjang aku hanya membenarkan apa yang aku lihat**. luv luvv thankyou for review


End file.
